Reunion
by FireHeart19
Summary: Harry goes to a Hogwarts reunion and finds out a very bad fact: his old friend is married to Tom Riddle! A romantic story between Harry and Hermione.
1. Invitation

Harry sighed as he sat at home, watching a show on television. He was bored, being in a world of muggles. While he did not regret giving up most of his magic life, he did miss the thrill. He decided to go get the mail, since it had been two days since he had.

Slipping on his shoes and coat, he stepped outside. It was so cold it made him shiver within seconds of being outside, but a quick heat spell helped that. Harry walked down the street, his scar showing through his black bangs. People would watch him walking, the scar forever a mark of his life. Some old wizards would bow their heads to the boy, but he brushed them off. Harry Potter the chosen one was gone. Now he was just, Harry.

He finally made it to the post office, and was surprised by the sight. A white owl was flying all around, with people chasing it. Harry held up his finger and whispered, "Expeliarmus." Everybody but the bird flew into the back wall. "Can I help you, bird?" Harry greeted the young owl, who looked like the son of the one he had recently lost.

The owl put a folded piece of paper into Harry's hand before he flew off. Harry walked outside as well. He opened the paper, and began reading.

_To Harry Potter,_

_We at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to invite you to a reunion. All students who graduated ten years ago will be invited, and all family members are welcome. _

_We hope to see you here,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry gasped and ran to his house. The date was the very next day, and he had to get prepared and get there _now_! He ran into the house and used a spell to get packed, before grabbing his keys and suitcase and ran out to his Crown Victorian. He started it and began flying through the air.


	2. The Malfoys

Harry arrived at his magic home. He had to smile at the old-style look of the place. He had missed it so, so much over the years. He flew down next to a familiar vehicle, still with a few scratches and dents from the Willow.

He walked up to the school with his bags, looking at people he remembered from classes. He couldn't find his friends, though. Suddenly, he was stopped by a wand crossing his chest.

"Nice to see you, Potter." A tall blonde-haired man spoke, grinning at him. "Draco Malfoy. Same to you." The two old rivals shook hands. "How have you been, Draco?" Harry asked, walking with his friend. "I married, believe it or not. Her name is Ariahna." Draco grinned as he showed Harry a picture of his wife; an American woman with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "She is beautiful. Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy."

Suddenly the woman herself ran up to Draco and pressed her lips to his. Draco, caught off guard, fell back onto the ground. "Get off me, quick! Harry has a camera!" Draco tried to hide as a flash enveloped the spouses.

"Perfect. She's a good match for you, Malfoy." Harry laughed as he helped the two up. "Nice to finally meet you Harry." Ariahna shook his hand. "Same to you." Harry smiled and returned the gesture. "Well we must be off then. Good seeing you, Potter." Draco reached out his hand. Harry shook it, and Draco proceeded to leave with his wife in hand.


	3. A Slight Problem

Harry chuckled as he saw some old ghosts, both metaphorically and literally. Suddenly, someone ran up and hugged him. "Harry!" Harry hugged the girl, laughing. "Ginny! How are you?" Harry let go of the young girl. "I am so happy to see you. Ron's looking for you." Ginny led Harry by the hand over to where Ron was sitting, waiting.

"Harry, its bloody good to see you." Ron hugged his old friend. "Ronald, how have you been?" Harry smiled at his old friend. "I have been very good. Got myself a job mixing potions. How 'bout you, mate?" Harry at this point sighed. "I am investigating murders in the human world." Ronald gasped. "No kidding? The famous Harry Potter, a detective?"

"Who cares what he is? He is our friend, just the same." Hermione's voice spoke up from behind Harry. "Hermione, there you are." Harry turned and froze in his tracks. Hermione was in a red cocktail dress that hugged her body and heels that matched. "Wow…" Harry had trouble speaking. "The bloody hell happened to you? Last time I saw you, you were still so uncomfortable about showing your body." Ron spoke in surprise and hugged his friend.

Harry swallowed his fear and hugged the woman as well, shivering at her touch. "So did you hear about me getting married? I am officially Mrs. Suntra." Hermione showed Harry her diamond ring. "Congratulations then, Hermione." Ronald laughed. "Yeah, I am very lucky to have her." A man walked up behind Hermione and hugged her. Harry's eyes went wide.

Harry nodded his head and began walking away from the school, not wishing to start a scene at his reunion. He levitated himself into the air and flew to the top of the Quidditch stadium. He sat and sighed. Ron Landed next to him. "What happened, mate?" Ronald asked him.

"That man…" Harry shivered. "Oh, sad that he isn't you?" Ronald laughed. "No." Harry kept staring at the brooms lined up on the ground. "Oh brother, we all know you wish she was your's. Just go tell her and I'm sure-" Ronald was tackled by Harry. "She is married to Tom Riddle!"


	4. The Order of Hogwarts

Ron couldn't believe his old friend was with You Know Who. As he and Harry talked, however, it was more andmore obvious. "So what do we do?" Harry asked. Ronald looked at his old friend. "Let's get him. I'll distract Hermione, you take care of him." Ronald stood, but Harry shook his head. "That is what he wants. He wants Hermione not to trust us so she won't stop his actions." Harry stood and began floating down.

Ron followed, speaking, "So what should we do?" Ron asked. "We wait." Harry said, landing back at the school. They walked back to the party. "Besides, if there's one thing Voldemort loves, it's seeing me in a bad mood. I won't give him the pleasure." Once the boys reached the married couple, Voldemort introduced himself as James Sultra. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry." Harry shook his hand, feeling their opposing magic running together in their arms.

The couple walked away then, mostly by "James'" order. Harry growled and immediately began gathering old friends and allies; people from the Order of The Phoenix, a few powerful adults, and even some magic creatures. Once they were in a secret room that Harry created once, he and Ron stood to speak.

"Dear friends, We have a problem. At this reunion, Voldemort is here to crash it." Harry had hardly finished that statement before people were yelling out "no way" or "LIAR". Ron picked up his voice, "All of you bumbling people listen! I saw him with my own eyes. And I swear, if he hurts anyone of my friends, I will hold you all responsible! So who will help us?" Ron was yelling by the end of it. Harry patted his angry friend's back.

Ginny walked up, her wand in hand. "I will." Next, both Malfoys walked up and nodded. Hegred was next, as well as all the professors. And of course the magic creatures moved up. In the end everyone agreed to help should things get ugly. And thus the Order of Hogwarts was born.


End file.
